Punish me
by jamieg2892
Summary: Lucy's sick of seeming so innocent. IN PROGRESS
1. No control

**Punish me**

"What? Have you not got in you?"

"I'll kick your pretty little ass, bitch!"

"Go for it!"

"That's it!"

The girl swung a right hook straight at Lucy, striking her upon the jaw and sending her back a couple of paces with her struggling to balance herself. Before she could reopen her eyes, another jab hit her stomach and a knee went crashing into her nose. Her face started to ooze blood and mucus, blocking her airways slightly, causing her to cough and splutter.

"Come on, bitch! Fight back!" screamed the girl as she hurled flurry after flurry of blows upon the Diclonius. Little did she know that Lucy had no intention of defending herself.

One mighty hook to the side of her face sent Lucy keeling over onto the pavement. The streetlight flickered some more which gave an eerie motion-capture effect to her assailant's advance towards her.

Between chunks of clotted blood and mucus, Lucy shouted "IS THAT ALL, YOU FUCKING COWARD?!"

The girl sent an almighty kick into Lucy's jaw in response which sent her flying back into the concrete, cracking the back of her head slightly. The girl stood above her, arms up to defend herself if she managed to get back up.

"You think you're so fucking tough? You can say those things to me and fucking get away with it?!" she yelled.

Lucy, still lying flat on the floor, gave a little giggle which only infuriated the girl more. She stepped forward and lifted her leg to plant her foot into Lucy's bloody, swollen face. However, before she could send it down, it was suddenly ripped clean off and sent flying across the street, spraying a line of warm blood across the road.

"No!" Lucy screamed as she felt what had happened. She looked up, and the girl was still standing there, completely still. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth drooping, as well as a ghostly pale face. The stump that was her thigh pumped out pulse after pulse of warm, fresh blood making a small pool across Lucy's left shoulder.

"What…" she managed to say, before she fell straight backwards, stiff as a board. She met the pavement to the side of Lucy with a crunching sound and a further spurt of blood from the back of her head as it cracked and split.

The streetlight continued to flicker. A slight drizzle began to tickle Lucy's face.

"Why did it do that?! Why can't I fucking control them!" she screamed to the sky, replied with sudden crackles of lightning across the sea in the distance. "I don't want to be like this anymore! I want to get rid of them, I want fucking control!"

Lucy heard sirens approaching; wondering what to do, she managed to sit up and gaze at the girl next to her. Her eyes were blank and her stomach wasn't rising anymore. The blood had stopped and formed a pool in her mouth, on which she probably drowned.

"I need to get out of here. I can't be found by them" she whispered to herself, but what to do with the girl? If the ambulance found her then they'd surely put a police search on the area. And then what?

She can't be found out.

Picking herself up, she left the girl behind on the road, kicking her towards the darkened wall that lined the road in a vain attempt to cover up her doings.

Wiping clean the blood from her face, and taking a deep breath, she started running down the street towards the bay.

**Please R&R!!**


	2. Discovery

**Punish me**

**Chapter 2**

Lucy's breathing was starting to burn and her thighs were stinging. The blood that was still lodged in her throat made breathing even more difficult, so she stopped to clear her throat.

She bent over, head to the floor, and coughed up chunk after chunk of clotted blood, making her heave every time one passed over her tongue. The loose blood trickled out slowly over her lips, mixing with the mucus and making it runny yet viscous.

The sirens had stopped and the flashing lights of the ambulance a few streets back lit up the walls of the small seaside houses.

"I've got to get moving, they'll be looking for me in no time. How far to this fucking bay, now?!"

She continued on.

* * *

Back at the scene of the girl's mutilation and murder, two ambulance-crewmen were stood around her. One reached into a pouch under his jacket and donned some rubber-gloves so that he didn't catch any infection.

"What the hell happened to her, Mick?" said the still-standing crewman. His friend, knelt on the floor, sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. I really don't know. It's an injury I've not seen since training" he replied in low dull-tone voice.

He reached over and ran his finger along the edge of the severed leg, inspecting the nature of the tearing. He lifted the girl's skirt up to her hip to see if there was any further bruising; the other crewman averted his gaze and coughed slightly.

No bruising was visible. This was strange, though. Any form of severing of a limb would cause the blood to clot and form a barrier to stop infection into the veins, appearing as bruises, but there seemed to be none there.

* * *

The beach was quiet. No one would really be walking around a cold, dark shore at 11 at night. Apart from Lucy, that is.

Her stomach felt like a vast vacuole, her head was spinning and her legs were trembling. She stood in the centre of the beach, just close enough to the waves that they kissed the tips of her shoes. She couldn't think what to do. Her head was too much of a flurry for thought.

"Freedom: a trait that doesn't seem to be destined for me" she said to herself quietly, staring at the ripples of waves upon the sand with her pink hair swinging in the breeze across her face.

She wondered if it was that easy to disappear like the waves. Wondered if it was too late to debate her outcome, just to lift herself higher. It was pretty easy to self-terminate, but she couldn't use her vectors. They themselves can't be used for that purpose; she'd have to find another way.

"Someone…please, just punish me…"

Falling to her bare, goose-bumped knees and sitting backwards on her feet, she reached next to her and picked up an empty drinks can that had been lying on the sand for a couple of days. Crushing it, she peeled part of it away into a sharp shank of metal and held it.

She was wondering what she was doing, but didn't care what happened; she needed that rush right now. She closed her eyes and punctured her arm with the metal.

* * *

The girl's face was covered as the body bag was zipped to the top, then lifted onto the stretcher next her. Two more crewmen unfolded the stretcher upwards and wheeled it over to another ambulance that had arrived, accompanied with a detective unit. The wheels left small tracks of the blood that had gathered on the floor as they passed Mick, his co-worker and the detective.

"What will they do with her now?" Mick asked the detective, who had has arms folded with one hand upon his lips in thought.

"Yeah, we've never seen anything like that before. I mean, we just found her like that!" the other crewman added.

The detective lowered his hand and folded it into his arms, lifting his head and turning to towards the girl being loaded into the waiting ambulance.

"We'll take her to the morgue. We've seen amputations before but nothing like this. You said that it was not a regular injury?" he replied, turning back to Mick.

"No. There was no sign of bruising which is a usual sign, and the skin was jagged but the bone and muscle tissue was cleanly cut" Mick answered. The detective turned to his friend.

"What does this suggest then, Stan?"

Stan, Mick's co-worker, was hesitant to answer and didn't really have an answer that could truly explain what happened. He looked over to Mick, who nodded to him, pragmatically indicating a similarity in understanding.

"The leg… would have been removed through an excess of tension; Pulling, if you will, the whole leg off. To be honest with you, it would be incredibly difficult to do this without damaging the pelvic tissue and bone, and causing much more damage to skin. Not to mention the amount of force it would take to pull a human's leg off. The smooth cut of the muscle tissue and bone, however, suggests that there was some form of cutting done with surgical precision and with…well, surgical equipment. There would be no way that the bone could be cut so cleanly, even with a general DIY saw available, the skin tissue would be too traumatized."

The ambulance started off down the road to the hospital. Mick, Stand and the detective walked towards their vehicles with their hands in their pockets, walking slowly as they all thought what had happened.

"I'm going to set up a perimeter. How long did you say it had been since this happened?" the detective asked Stan.

"Erm... I'd say about 40 minutes."

Mick groaned in somewhat agreement, and the detective nodded.

"I see. Well, maybe the culprit will be around here somewhere in the vicinity. We've got to consider that we are dealing with a highly dangerous individual. No one and I mean no one, goes in search for this person apart from my chosen force. Is that clear?" the detective said rather forcefully.

The two ambulance crew nodded glumly.

"Good. Well, I'll radio the station and notify that I want a perimeter set up immediately. You two head to the station as well, you will need to give some statements to our officers before we can continue with this investigation. Post-mortem results will not be ready for another 24 hours, most probably, so we will have to continue in the morning. I will see you tomorrow. At the hospital. 10am. Sharp."

* * *

Lucy lay flat on the sand, stained deep red. The large gash in her arm was covered in sand, and her eyes were shut. She wasn't making any noise.

**Oh dear, what's happened to Lucy? What will the post-mortem say about the girl's death?**

**Stay tuned (erm…) to find out! And remember, PLZ R&R :)**


	3. I'm leaving

**Punish me**

**Chapter 3**

**Hear your heartbeat  
Beat a frantic pace  
And it's not even seven AM**

"Should we wake her up?"

"No, the diagnostics are still in progress. Don't lay a finger on her."

**You're feeling the rush  
of anguish settling  
You cannot help showing them in.**

"Sir, the chief is waiting for you in the entrance. He demands that you see him immediately."

"Hmm… looks like I've been hauled into head-division bullshit. You stay here, continue the operation."

"I will."

**Hurry up then  
Or you'll fall behind and  
They will take control of you**

What was this soft thing under her hands? Blankets? Why would she be under blankets? Lucy opened her glistening pink eyes, greeted with a tremendously bright room with distant beeping sounds.

"She's awake! Doctor!" one assistant whispered out of the door, followed by very fast footsteps approaching. Another man entered the room, pushing the assistant out of the way into some cabinets.

Lucy leant her bandaged head to the left slightly, cushioned by the soft pillows piled under her. She could see three figures, each stood in front of a rather dark doorway.

There was a rather tall man in a long laboratory suit, with large rimmed glasses, leaning forward in somewhat interest. Next to him stood another man, in a blue shirt and covered in what seemed to be badges on his chest and arms.

Behind them was a lady, dressed in a long blue blouse with glasses and a black skirt, covering white tights which disappeared at the knee behind the edge of Lucy's bed.

Lucy knew where she was, and so sighed in disgust.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she croaked.

**And you need to heal  
The hurt behind your eyes  
Fickle words crowding your mind**

"Hello…young lady. My name.. is Dr Kanagashi. I have been posted as your…acting physician for the time being. How are you feeling?" the man in the lab coat said as he took a few faces closer to her.

Lucy looked up slightly to see a long white object blocking her vision. She could feel things pressed onto her scalp as well, buzzing slightly. She looked down at her hands: one of her fingers had a small grey clamp-like object on it with a wire running down the side of her bed.

"What the hell are these?" she ordered, trying to pull the finger-clamp off. The three at the end of the bed made haste towards her and stopped just before her bed.

"Excuse me, please don't remove them, young lady. We're monitoring you for the time being, the machine everything is linked to is checking your vital signs for any anomalies or issues that may concern us" Dr Kanagashi answered. Lucy turned her head to the right and saw the white machine, fronted with a black panel with multiple read-outs upon it.

"This is bullshit… Get me out of here. There isn't anything wrong with me."

"I disagree. We found you sprawled across the bay, covered in blood. Alone. Anything like that would prove an enormous concern, especially with recent happenings in the area. Just take a look at your arm."

Lucy looked down to her left arm, which was wrapped in bandages, taped at one end to keep them all in place. There was a slight stain of blood down the inside, where she had dragged that shard of metal down.

"Fuck."  
**So  
Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,  
Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within**

"I'm leaving," she ordered, "right now. I'm not lying in this shithole."**  
Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,  
And carry you over to a new morning**  
"No, you mustn't! You are not permitted to leave until the diagnostics are done with!" Kanagashi shouted. The man in the blue shirt ran to the right of Lucy, with Kanagashi on the left and the nurse at the end. They all clamped a hold on her, keeping her pinned to the bed, but she did not struggle.

"You won't stop me" she groaned, staring deeply at Kanagashima.

"Be quiet and calm down, young lady!"  
**Try as you might  
You try to give it up  
Seems to be holding on fast**

* * *

The detective started back up the stairs out of the entrance hall with his hands back in the pockets of his trench coat. It was a miserable, raining day outside as he looked out the narrow rectangular window that ran from the top floor to the bottom of the staircase. He sighed.

Floor One – X-rays.

"Can't believe the chief is reassigning some other asshole to my case. I hope he gets hit by his own fucking car the day he starts" he mumbled miserably. "What did that dumb bitch say? Floor 3, was it? I don't know, I'm exhausted."

Floor Two – MRI

The lights came on, the sensors must have thought it was night. Then again, they could be easily fooled with how dark it was, even at 3 in the afternoon.

Floor Three – Intensive Care and monitoring

"Here we are. About time too, my legs are killing me."

He squirted the small canister on the wall and rubbed the petroleum wash on his hands, shaking them to quicken them drying. Pulling open the wooden door, there was a long corridor with multiple rooms running off the side of them. Room 7 he needed, which was on the left about 4 metres along.

The detective set off down the corridor, placing his hands back in his pocket and slouching forwards. As he passed room after room, he caught glances of white machines; plastic tubes; beds hosting souls fitted with more electronics than a plane cockpit.

Room 7, this was the room. The door was shut and the lights were off, strangely. He wondered for a second if he had the right room, but the "AUTHORISED PERSONNELL ONLY" sign on the front reassured him, and he pushed the door forward.

There was no one at the end of the bed. The detective pushed the door forward some more and stepped into the room, looking over to the right to see the bed.

He froze, letting the door swing back closed. The chill of the room gave him goosebumps, but they were only emphasised by what he saw on the bed.

In a crimson, scruffy pile was Dr Kanagashi, Mick and the Detective. All their arms were missing, taken clean off and still locked in a grasp of the bed sheets. Where was this chill coming from?

With his complexion still stone and his legs secured to the floor, he turned his head towards the window. It was smashed totally, the curtains were ripped off the pole and hanging slightly off of the end.

"No!" he managed to shout and had a sudden burst of energy enough to dart over to the window and look over the edge. The bushes underneath the 3-storey height had a large hole in them, as if they were pushed to the sides.

The edges of the bushes closest to the road were littered with bandages and the monitoring equipment, including the machine which was smashed into pieces on the path. The rain was beating heavier than before, along with the detective's heart.

"I need some help! Help! Please, help!" he screamed back into the hospital.

Looking further past the hedges and path, there were some large drops of blood in a diagonal line across the road towards some trees, some of it being washed away downstream of the furious showers.

"Someone get in here now! I need some fucking help! A patient has escaped!"

**Well then, where has Lucy got off to? What the hell happened to the three in the room?**

**Please read and review**


End file.
